Princess Ginger
Princess Ginger, formally known as Her Most Herbaceous Highness, Princess Ginger Zest II, is the ruler of the Piquancy Kingdom . Her kingdom, though small, borders both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. Ginger has a close friendship with Princess Peach Toadstool, and also with the Super Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi. Ginger was born during a time of crisis in Piquancy. At the time of her birth, her kingdom was overtaken by Fawful and his minions. In order to protect the newborn princess, her father, King Basil, ordered his advisor, Thyme, to take Ginger to the safety of the Mushroom Kingdom and raise her in anonymity. As a teenager living in poverty, Ginger took a part-time job as a messenger in Peach's castle, and eventually became friends with the princess. She also met and fell in love with Luigi Mario, causing a small rivalry to rise up between her and Princess Daisy. When Ginger turned 17, she learned of her true lineage, and defeated Fawful to take back her kingdom and restore her rightful place as princess. At age 24, a string of murders and a vicious brawl with Daisy over the affections of Luigi prompted Ginger to start directing her kingdom down a more prosperous route, as it was very small and not very rich. As she and Daisy begrudgingly banned together to solve the murders, Ginger met the handsome Prince Pine of Jewelry Land. Ultimately, the two fell in love and married, having a son named Coriander. Princess Ginger is owned by Teresa Beeding (kcjedi89 on deviantart.com) 'Biography' 'Early Life ' Ginger was born to King Basil Zest and Queen Nutmeg Zest, the first birth in the royal family that was not to be followed by siblings. She was named after her great grandmother, Queen Ginger Zest the First. The Piquancy Kingdom, a very small providence that relied heavily on its production of spice for its wealth and commerce, welcomed the baby princess and hoped that, as their future leader, she would forge strong alliances with the surrounding kingdoms and bring their quaint estate into the spotlight. At the time of her birth, King Basil had been in negotiations with King Toadstool and other leaders of the world to help forge a peace treaty against King Bowser Koopa and his Koopa Troop. He also signed a treaty with the Beanbean Kingdom, which opened a vein of spice trade with them as well. However, in doing so, King Basil inadvertantly allowed spies to come through the trade routes as well. These spies, sent by Fawful, learned that a rare spice grown in Piquancy, called Herkimer Root, had the ability to give a person invincibility and super-enhanced psychic powers when ingested. An oracle living in Piquancy attempted to warn King Basil of these spies, but the king thought Piquancy too remote to catch the eye of any evil, and so ignored her warning. Not a few weeks later, Fawful and his minions attacked Piquancy and the palace, forcing the king and queen to give baby Ginger to their royal advisor, Thyme. Thyme took her into the Mushroom Kingdom, acting as refugees from the destruction taking place in Piquancy. There, he and the baby princess settled into mediocre life in Toad Town, completely undetected and safe from Fawful's fearsome power. 'Taking back Pipquancy' Living the life of a small town girl, Ginger grew up in modest happiness and comfort with her "grandfather". She developed very useful skills around the house, such as cleaning and gardening, and she became a superior chef by the time she was 14. She had always dreamed of being allowed inside Princess Peach's castle, and her chance came when she was 17. She was running an errand for her grandfather when she stumbled upon Toad, who had gotten beat up by some street punks. She revived him with some of her home-made spicy soup, and when he came to he begged her to assist him in finding an important message that he had dropped when he was attacked. Eventually, Ginger found the message in the bushes a few steps away, and Toad thanked her by inviting her back to the castle to inform Princess Peach of her service to the kingdom. When the two girls met, Peach immediately befriended Ginger and asked her to become a messenger for the castle. Ginger worked for Princess Peach for several months, becoming close friends with her. Eventually, Peach invited Ginger to the annual Mushroom Ball as an honored guest, loaning Ginger one of her evening gowns and tiaras. At the ball, Peach introduced Ginger to Mario and Luigi, and Ginger was immediately taken by Luigi's handsome looks and charm. The two began flirting, though Ginger was unaware of Princess Daisy's involvement with Luigi at the time. During the royal tennis tournament, which Peach asked Ginger to be a part of, Daisy learned of Ginger's flirting, and confronted her. A minor scuffle broke out between the two, but it was immediately stopped by Peach. Despite this, Ginger continued to openly flirt with Luigi, becoming friends with him and Mario. While at home one night, Ginger's grandfather finally told her the truth about her birth and her kingdom. He also admitted that he had been waiting for her to find a hero that she could assist in taking back her throne. Since she had made friends with the famous Super Mario Brothers, he begged her to ask their help in reclaiming Piquancy from Fawful, but he also warned her about the Herkimer Root and Fawful's attempt to use it. Obeying, Ginger immediately told Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach of her plight, and all three agreed to help her in defeating Fawful. Ginger traveled back to Piquancy with Mario and Luigi, and the three of them managed to defeat Fawful when the influence of the Herkimer Root ran out. Ginger was re-established on her throne, as were her captive parents, and she was determined to forge a stronger alliance with the Mushroom Kingdom to prevent any more severe attacks on her kingdom. 'Finding True Love' By the time Ginger had reached the age of 24, she had managed to boost the economy of the Piquancy Kingdom by an insane amount. Though the kingdom itself never grew in size, its popularity and spice trade became known the world over. Though King Basil and Queen Nutmeg still held power in their own right, Ginger was ruling Piquancy by herself. To ensure the safety of her rule, she was also taught advanced martial arts by Piquancy's Chief Miliarty Advisor, General Flavorful, and given a royal scepter that concealed a sword inside of it. By this time, she was beginning to get lonely on the throne by herself. Thinking back to her carefree days in the Mushroom Kingdom, Ginger, who was still close with Luigi, invited him to dinner at her castle. Over the banquet, she confessed her years of attraction to him, and asked if he would like to spend more time with her in Piquancy. He admitted that he would give it serious thought as he left the palace. A few days later, Ginger received a death threat from Princess Daisy, which once again ignited their rivalry over the affections of the younger Mario brother. Determined to win over Luigi's heart, Ginger chose to confront Daisy on her own terms, and accepted the challenge of a duel from the princess of Sarasaland. However, before the duel could be carried out, Peach asked Ginger to meet with her over tea for an emergency. When Ginger arrived at Peach's castle, Peach informed her of a string of murders that had occured throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. The mysterious killer left notes with each of his victims, even going so far as to leave a note within the castle walls for Princess Peach herself. Ginger readily agreed to help Peach protect herself and her kingdom from any more vicious murders, but their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Mario, Luigi, and Daisy. Ginger and Daisy immediately attacked each other, disregarding the others' pleas for them to stop. Eventually, Mario broke the two princesses up and suggested that they settle their fight once and for all in a boxing match. The two women heartily agreed. That night, when the ring was being prepared for the fight, Peach introduced Ginger to her friend, Prince Pine, who had responded to her request for help against the murderer as well. Pine immediately fell in love with Ginger, but Ginger blew him off in favor of winning Luigi. During the fight, Peach, Luigi, and Mario were kidnapped by the murderer, causing Ginger and Daisy to begrudgingly form an alliance to find their friends and rescue them. Prince Pine joined them on their quest, all the while attempting to win Ginger's love. As they got to know each other, Ginger and Pine began to grow close, and by the time the three of them discovered where the murderer was keeping their friends, Ginger and Pine had declared their love for one another. Ginger and Daisy made up their differences and became friends, storming the murderer's hideout and rescuing Peach and the Mario Brothers. Soon after, Ginger and Pine married. A few years later, the two had a son named Coriander. 'General Information' 'Character Description' Ginger is a human with bright green eyes and cherry-red hair. She is an extremely proper woman, but everyone once in a while allows her mischevious side to show. Ginger is fairly tall compared to other characters in the Mario series, taller than both Peach and Daisy by a few inches. However, she is shorter than Rosalina, Waluigi, and her husband, Pine. Ginger has an elongated, tapered waist, and an hourglass figure. Ginger's skin, while very fair, is darker than Peach's, and with more of a yellowish hue. She has a button nose and very full lips, which she often shows off by generously applying red lipstick to them. Ginger has very thin eyebrows that are a darker shade of red than her hair, and they are curved at an angle that causes her to consistently have a "curious" look. Ginger's eyes are almond in shape, and are so enhanced by a deep blue eyeshadow that they have a "sleepy" quality to them. Her lashes are also very thick, appearing as two wings swept to the sides of her eyes. Ginger's face is oval in shape, with soft lines. Ginger has very thick, red hair that hangs to just below her shoulders and flips out at the ends. Her bangs are parted to the right side of her face, and two thick strands frame her cheeks to her jawline. She normally wears her hair down, but when participating in sporting events, Ginger will tie it up in pigtails. 'Clothing' Ginger is generally portrayed as wearing a floor length sky-blue dress and white gloves that end just underneath the elbow. Her dress has off-the-shoulder sleeves, supported by a dark blue bodice that is laced in the front. The bodice has white trim and, while it appears as panniers in the front, tapers off around the back almost like a Victorian-era bustle. Ginger's crown is made from sterling silver, and is inset with four stones of amber. Her brooch, which she wears in the center of her chest, is also made of amber and silver, as are her circular earrings. Her heeled dress shoes are made of polyster, and are silver in color. Ginger is also known to wear a sleeveless sky-blue dress, likewise floor length and with gloves that end just under the elbow. Rather than a bodice, this dress has a belt of dark blue that circles her waist, with hanging panniers attached to it that frame the circumference of the dress around her hips. Crown jewels, brooch, and earrings remain the same. 'Alternate Outfits' Primary Sports Outfit ' '''Much like the other princesses, Ginger wears a sports outfit that consists of shorts, shirt, and running shoes. Ginger's shorts are dark blue in color, lined with a sky-blue stripe along each hip. She also wears a sky-blue tank top, adorned with her brooch. Her shoes are dark blue and white, and she wears her socks rolled up past her ankles. Ginger is also known to wear an outfit similar to this, but with skirt instead of shorts. '''Soccer Uniform' Ginger also wears a soccer outfit that fits with the Super Mario Strikers installment of the sports series. She wears a midriff-bearing sky-blue battle armor outift with dark blue accents. Underneath her top is a long-sleeved black shirt with high collar, which ends in sky-blue, armored gloves. As with all her other attire, Ginger's crown jewels remain firmly atop her head and attached to her ears. Motorbike Gear ' '''Despite wearing her gown while racing in her personal kart for ''Mario Kart, Ginger also sports a biker uniform. This uniform is a sky-blue jumpsuit with dark blue stripes running along the outsides of the sleeves and legs. She wears above-the-elbow gloves of dark blue, accented with silver arm bands to hold them up while racing. Her boots are identical in style to her gloves, though the silver bands at the top are for fashion rather than for safety. A silver belt circles her hips, clasped with an amber square emblazoned with the letter "G". Differing from the biker outfits of Peach and Daisy, Ginger's outfit is V-cut rather than high collar. Winter Wear In matching with Peach and Daisy's outfits for Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Ginger likewise wears a mini-dress ensemble. Her mini-dress is sky-blue with a white ring, differing from Peach and Daisy's by having spaghetti straps rather than high collar. The jumpsuit she wears underneath his dark blue with white stripes running along the sleeves and legs. She wears sky-blue boots with white accents, and white gloves. Other In addition to her normal wear and sporting wear, Ginger has several intricate gowns and dresses at her disposal. 'Development' Princess Ginger was created by Teresa Beeding (aka kcjedi89 on deviantart.com) when she was 8 years of age. The princess was originally created with a dress that was very similar to Peach's classic dress. It was dark blue in color, but with a sky-blue belt and a sky-blue design ringing the bottom of the skirt. Though Ginger's hair and face changed very little, her mode of dress changed drastically. 'Name' Ginger's name is derived from the Ginger root, which, when served with sushi or other dishes, is usually a reddish color. It is also derived from the nickname given to people that have red or orange-colored hair. Her name is associated with spices, as is her kingdom and other motiffs relating to her. 'Personality and Traits' ' '''Princess Ginger is classy, proper, clever, and very kind. She oftens displays bouts of unbridled happiness and charity, thinking of the welfare of others before herself. She has a very composed, cheerful demeanor, and is sometimes frightened by the brashness of the other princesses she knows. Despite her propriety, Ginger is very competitive. She is actively involved in sports, and trains with General Flavorful in martial arts. She is also a world-class cook, and likes to hold cooking competitions at her palace. Despite Ginger's deep, sultry voice and somewhat revealing attire, she is the exact opposite of that implication. In rare instances, Ginger will be flirty and express her sensuality, but mainly she is very reserved and rather shy. The only person to successfuly achieve bringing her out of her shell of propriety has been Prince Pine, whom she enjoys playing practical jokes on members of her cabinet with. Ginger is also a motherly type. When she learned that her great aunt, the evil witch Gruntilda, was attempting to take over Spiral Mountain and had imprisoned all of the Jinjos, Ginger immediately went to the town in question and helped local citizens Banjo and Kazooie to free them. She took one of the orphaned Jinjo babies in as her friend, naming him Juko and appointing him as her royal assistant. 'Powers and Abilities' Though Ginger is related to Gruntilda and Brentilda by blood, she herself has no magical powers whatsoever. Her only power lies within the military training she recieved with General Flavorful. Ginger has become an excellent swordsman, oftentimes seen using her scepter-sword in battle. She is also an expert hand-to-hand combat fighter, but choses not to use it if she doesn't have to. When battling in arenas like ''Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Ginger is known to use the native spices of her kingdom to her advantage. Her final smash, Pepperspray, involves her shooting out streams of the most violent and hot of spices from her hands to instantly K.O opponents. This is the only instance Ginger is known to have the ability to manifest something magically. 'Relationships with Canon Characters' 'Bowser' Bowser and Ginger have had very scarce meetings, the Koopa king being more interested in Princess Peach than in her. However, Ginger has had to square off against Bowser numerous times in numerous sporting events. 'Luigi' Luigi is now one of Ginger's closest friends, but their relationship when they first met was a little more tense and deeper. Though they never became a couple, Ginger and Luigi were rumored to have been involved for several years. Ginger was borderline obsessed with Luigi, oftentimes frightening him with her boldfaced flirtation and surprise hugs and kisses. Only when Pine came around did Ginger finally give up on her thoughts of Luigi. 'Mario' Though not as close with him as she is with Luigi, Ginger views Mario as someone that she can completely trust with her life. She has spent countless hours with Mario, establishing a friendship with him so strong that she has even given him full run of her kingdom, as Peach has done. 'Princess Peach' Ginger and Peach are about as close of friends as Peach and Daisy are. Peach took Ginger in as her friend before she found out she was a princess, and since then, their kingdoms have been united in one of the strongest alliances in the world. Ginger and Peach are constantly spending time with each other, at parties and at tea, and sometimes accompanied by other friends, like Daisy. Though they are the best of friends, they are sometimes pitted against each other in the sports arenas, where they make a vicious competition. 'Princess Daisy' The relationship between Ginger and Daisy has been rocky since their first meeting. Both women, having competetive spirits, have actually dealt physical blows to each other over the attention of Luigi Mario. However, though their past was difficult and nearly unforgivable, both princesses have decided to put aside their differences and forge alliances with each other. They have even somewhat become friends, though the tension between them is still rather thick and undesirable. 'Wario' Though Ginger is good friends with Waluigi, she hardly knows Wario at all. The only time she came face to face with him was when he attempted to steal some jewels from her palace, in which Waluigi beat him up and demanded respect (begrudgingly, of course.) 'Waluigi' Surprisingly, Ginger is good friends with Waluigi, having known him since her days of living in the Mushroom Kingdom. The two met when she had inadvertantly turned down the wrong alley on an errand for her grandfather and had gotten lost. Wario and Waluigi, who were waiting nearby for some unlucky soul to steal money from, decided to help her rather than take her possessions. It was even rumored that Waluigi and Ginger had a romantic relationship for a while, though that was quickly proven to be untrue. 'Prince Pine' ' '''Prince Pine is Ginger's husband, whom she met when she was having her brawl with Princess Daisy over Luigi. She was highly disinterested in him at first, for his advances were bold and annoying, but eventually she came to realize that Pine truly and deeply loved her. Though she finds his antics and joking to be a bit crude, she often joins him in pulling practical jokes and pranks on members of her royal cabinet, especially General Flavorful. She and Pine also have a child named Coriander, who takes exactly after his father in the mischevious department. 'Relationships with Other Lost Girls' '~*THIS AREA IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION*~' 'Official Profiles and Statistics' Mario Tennis ''(Nintendo 64) *'Type: '''Technique *'Bio: "A newcomer to the game, Princess Ginger Zest II is not to be taken as a pushover. She is hip, chic, and very good at tennis. She is one of the most skilled opponents on the court, her aim true and her hits strong."'' ' Mario Party 4 ''Present Room' *'Official Guide Bio: '"Ginger was curious about the 'Mario Party' scene, so she tagged along for the ride!" *'Ginger's Chair: '"It is comfortable and beautiful, just like Ginger." **'How to Unlock: '''Defeat Toad in Story Mode with Ginger. *'Ginger's Lamp: "It was passed down through generations of Ginger's family." **'How to Unlock: '''Defeat Shy Guy in Story Mode with Ginger. *'Ginger's Wardrobe: '"It's where Ginger keeps all of her belongings." **'How to Unlock: 'Defeat Boo in Story Mode with Ginger. *'Ginger's Table: '"Perfect for a 15 course meal cooked by Ginger." **'How to Unlock: 'Defeat Goomba in Story Mode with Ginger. *'Ginger Doll: '"It looks just like the gorgeous, spicy princess." **'How to Unlock: 'Defeat Koopa in Story Mode with Ginger. *'Bowser Cake: '"A cake that looks like Bowser's head is sitting on the table! Yuck!" **'How to Unlock: '''Defeat Bowser in Story Mode with Ginger. ''Mario Party 5 *'Quote: '"Let's play!" *'Bio: '"The spicy-hot Princess Ginger has always loved to play games with her friends, and this is no exception! As sweet and innocent as she may appear, watch out - Ginger is here to win! She will do anything at her disposal to do so, including her charm and good cooking! Don't let her out of your sight, or she'll take over the game right under your nose!" ''Team Names' '''Mario: '''Funny Friends '''Luigi: '''Cutie Could-a-beens '''Peach: '''Peachy Partners '''Daisy: '''Uncertain Union {C '''Yoshi: '''Luau Lovers {C '''Wario: '''Mischief Makers {C '''Waluigi: '''Freaky Fighters {C '''Toad: ' Royal Friends Boo: '''Scary Spice '''Koopa Kid: '''Renegade Runners Mario Power Tennis ''(GCN)' *'Type: '''Technique *'Defensive Power Shot: Spicy Save *'''Offensive Power Shot: '''Zesty Zap Shot ''Mario Superstar Baseball *'Teams: '''Ginger Spicers, Ginger Chefs, Ginger Food Fighters, Ginger Royals *'Type: Technique *'Starting Team Players: '''Prince Pine, Juko, General Flavorful, Coriander *'Status: 'Team Captain *'Stats: **'Batting: '''4.5/5 **'Pitching: 4/5 **'Fielding: '''2.5/5 **'Running: '3.5/5 *'Player Profile: **'Strong Point: '''Batting **'Special Talents: Quick Throw, Accurate Hit **'''Trajectory: ***'Field: '''Left ***'Height: Medium *'Special Ball: '''Spice Ball *'Default Batting Position: 'Right *'Default Throwing Arm: 'Right *'Sweet Spot: 'The "G" on the bat. *'Compatible Relationships: 'Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Prince Pine, Juko, General Flavorful, Coriander *'Bio: ''"While rather clumsy at fielding, Ginger makes up for it by consistantly knocking balls out of the park and throwing red-hot strikes."'' ''Mario Strikers Charged Football *'Character Type: Playmaker *'Mega Strike: '''Ginger jumps up as she is enveloped in a cloud of spice and flames. She then swings her leg back and charges before she blasts the ball into the goal. *'Super Ability: 'Showstopper! *'Uniform: 'Ginger wears sky-blue gear with dark blue and black accents. *'Team Emblem: '"G" surrounded by flames. *'Team Number: '6 *'Away Entrance: 'Ginger gets up from crouching position and waves to the crowd, saying, "Ginger has arrived!" The crowd screams and goes wild. *'Home Entrance: 'After falling from above, Ginger gets up from her crouching position and crosses her arms. She stares at the opposing team until the swallow in nervousness and look away. *'Theme: 'Swing Music *'Bio: ''"Gifted with speed and impeccable hand-eye coordination, Ginger's showstopper is a sight to see."'' ''Mario Party 8 *'Bio: "Princess Ginger is not one to be taken lightly, especially when it comes to competitive games. The Star Carnival is going down in style - and Ginger will emerge the victorious winner!"'' Team Names' *'Mario: '''Awesome Allies *'Luigi: Long-Ago Lovers *'Peach: '''Princess Power *'Daisy: 'Friendly Rivals *'Yoshi: 'Sweet Souls *'Toad: 'Cute Competitors *'Wario: 'Strange Brew *'Waluigi: 'Sneaky Sneaks *'Toadette: 'Girly Go-Getters *'Birdo: 'Pretty Pouncers *'Boo: 'Bootiful Beasts *'Dry Bones: 'Dried Spice *'Blooper: 'Sea Salt *'Hammer Bro: 'Whacky Winners You can see *Snacks sisters 'Gallery ' 5112.jpg|Princess Ginger in her standard dress.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5113.jpg|Princess Ginger in her alternate dress.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5184.jpg|Princess Ginger playing basketball.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5187.jpg|Princess Ginger Mini.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5749.jpg|Princess Ginger|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5752.jpg|Cake is served|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5807.jpg|Winter in Piquancy|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5808.jpg|One of Ginger's ball gowns|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5809.jpg|Princess Ginger's revolutionary gown.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5850.jpg|Princess Ginger 2|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5852.jpg|Princess Ginger 3|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6042.jpg|Princess Ginger's propeller suit.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6045.jpg|Princess Ginger's bee suit.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6100.jpg|Princess Ginger's kimono.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6105.jpg|Princess Ginger's tanooki powerup.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6120.jpg|Princess Ginger's beach dress.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6162.jpg|Princess Ginger 4|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6299.jpg|Another of Princess Ginger's ball gown.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6347.jpg|Princess Ginger in Super Mario World style.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6349.jpg|Princess Ginger on Basil Beach.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6353.jpg|Baby Ginger|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6986.jpg|Princess Ginger about to go scuba diving.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 7096.jpg|Princess Ginger pregnant with Coriander|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ ginger reference back.JPG|The back of Princess Ginger's dress.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ ginger's fourth.jpg|Princess Ginger celebrating the Fourth of July|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ paper ginger.jpg|Paper Ginger|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ Untitled (3).jpg|Princess Ginger's Mario Kart profile.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5502.jpg|Princess Ginger, Princess Peach, and Princess Annie.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5728.jpg|Princess Ginger and Princess Pikasia|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5806.jpg|Princesses Vivi, Ginger, Lisa, and Ashley.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 5924.jpg|Princess Kim and Princess Ginger.|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6039.jpg|Princess Ginger and Princess Ellie|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6058.jpg|Princess Ginger and Princess Taylor|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6319.jpg|Princess Ginger and Princess Honey|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6372.jpg|Princess Ginger and Luigi dancing|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 6624.jpg|Princess Ginger and Prince Pine|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ foxy lady martinis.JPG|Princess Star and Princess Ginger|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ ginger and star (2).JPG|Princess Ginger and Princess Star 2|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ ginger and star.JPG|Princess Star and Princess Ginger 3|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ ginger parasol.JPG|link=http://kcjedi89.deviantart.com/ 2f70f6e9a369e5df449c1cd0f4b0399b-d485vgk.jpg|Princess Ginger and Princess Boo B having tea|link=www.deviantart.com 4916.jpg|Princess Ginger's beta form|link=www.deviantart.com 4919.jpg|link=www.deviantart.com 4922.png|link=www.deviantart.com 5324.jpg|link=www.deviantart.com 5881.jpg|link=www.deviantart.com 5885.jpg|link=www.deviantart.com 5926.jpg|link=www.deviantart.com commission_princess_ginger_by_theartsygurl-d3javpj.jpg|link=www.deviantart.com gift___heart_by_akikuuzumaki7-d435na2.jpg|link=www.deviantart.com playcatchpineginger.png|link=www.deviantart.com ginger tina y OC's.PNG|Ginger, Tina, Fiorella (Tina's creator) and Teresa (Ginger's creator), a gift for Teresa's birthday Spp ginger happy.jpg Ginger tina y OC's.PNG Untitled (3).jpg|Ginger's Mario Kart Stats spp ginger ecstatic.JPG|Ginger Joy Vibe ' Princess Ginger, Princess of The Piquancy Kingdom, is © Teresa Beeding, aka kcjedi89 on deviantart.com Category:Princesses